


[翻譯] DTRT 為所應為

by masayosi661



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在解決了一個例行的號碼之後，Reese跟Finch遇到持槍的陌生人，這一次，那不是針對西裝男，而是在他身後的小鳥。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯] DTRT 為所應為

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [DTRT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/607600) by [Croik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik). 



> DTRT是個較舊的駭客縮寫語，全文是"do the right thing"（做正確的事）。

另一個號碼，又一條人命被拯救。有段時間，Finch曾以為歷經這麼多的號碼後，這終會成為例行公事，但事實並非如此。就像即使他已經適應了這種嶄新又奇特的生活方式，他也知道他永遠不會習慣的。槍支、無辜的生命、Reese在他耳裡的尖銳呼吸聲──那總是在他耳裡響著，如此靠近以至於他有時相信他能感覺到，但同時又太過遙遠導致他沒能對此幫上任何忙。這些日子以來他鮮少做夢，然而當他做夢時，最糟的內容總是Reese的音訊突然陷入沉默。

就算現在，他們並肩行走，他們最近的號碼搭上計程車離開，兩人間的距離近到每走一步彼此臂膀都會擦過對方的，而Finch可以看見Reese的呼吸在十一月的空氣中吹出白霧，但他無法聽見它，所以很可笑的，這似乎讓他感到緊張。

「你真的認為我不會為你而來？」Reese問道。

Finch側眼投給他一瞥。「你還在想那件事？」

Reese輕輕聳肩，這顯示他對此想過很多。「我只是以為我們已經度過會這樣想的階段了。」

「怎樣想？」Finch反問，因為老實說他不確定Reese意指何事。一個小小笑容展露在他唇邊。「你指的是我的愚蠢信心嗎？認為你在沒有我的協助下也能處理這份『工作』。」

「我指的主要是你認為我會想這樣做。」

那回答令Finch愣了一下，他花了片刻才將語氣調整到他希望那聽起來像是隨意的好奇使然。「你不願意？」

「我或許能處理好這工作一陣子，」Reese的聲音奇特地揉合了惆悵與苦澀，讓Finch難以辨別。「如果我別無選擇。但事實上，有超過上打次，如果不是因為有你我不會還在這裡。我懷疑單靠自己我能撐過一週。」

「我想我該為你覺得我的輔助如此重要感到愉快。」Finch答道，然而他並不愉快，事實上他有點嚇壞了，於是他別開目光。他們路過一間小電器行，一家麵包坊，然後轉角有間咖啡店。「你介意停下來買杯喝的嗎？」

值得慶幸的是，在轉移話題這件事上頭，Reese總是可靠的。「如果你不介意用跑的，」邊說著，他搖晃一下Bear的狗鍊，狗兒先前很安靜，讓Finch都忘了他還在。「我們會在這等你。」

「我會照老樣子幫你買，除非你有心情來個變化。」

Reese露出微笑。他近來越來越常這樣做。「給我驚喜吧。」

Finch心想，要讓John Reese吃驚可需要比一杯拿鐵更多的意外，不過他接受這挑戰並進入店內。今晚解決的是個簡單的號碼，所以沒必要為陰暗的想法壞了他們的心情。

此時接近關店時分，不過仍有些客人在座。點了他要的之後，Finch在等待時察覺到有個男人從他黑色夾克的兜帽下看著他。他們目光相接，Finch露出個禮貌性微笑，那人則在把注意力轉回他自己的智慧手機之前回笑了下。只是個微不足道的交流，但這令Finch感到緊張，於是等他點的飲料準備好後他就盡快離開到室外去。

Reese接過他的飲料小啜一口，而後皺起眉頭，Finch很樂意將此視為一個勝利。「這是……香蕉？」

Finch微笑著，但從他身後店門傳來的開門鈴聲隨即引起他的注意，不過他克制住不回頭看。「讓你吃驚了嗎？」他問道。

Reese挑起的眉毛表達了十足的肯定。當他們再次開始在人行道上走起來時，他說：「還不賴，但或許有點太甜了。謝謝你，Finch。」

Finch喝了一小口他的茶。他能聽見他們身後的腳步聲，儘管仍克制住想回頭看的衝動，但他知道那是從那間咖啡店裡來的那男人。在他試圖回想他是否曾見過那男人時，相片宛如他電腦螢幕上的圖像般滾過他眼皮。濃眉，厚厚的下唇，直覺告訴他這男人眼熟，但他無法認出他來。

「你在那交了個朋友？」Reese問著。

Reese當然留意到了。Finch上下掃了街道幾眼，試著用Reese的眼光去看這世界：在這情況下，注意可能的逃生途徑。仍有相當數量的人還在街上，而他跟一名靠在附近牆上的男人目光相接。男人認出了他。這應該是不可能的。

「有些事非常不對勁。」Finch悄聲說道。

Reese抓住Finch的胳膊，這讓心跳聲在他耳裡怦然作響。「繼續走，車就在前面。」

只有幾碼遠，但他們沒能走完它。他們背後的陌生人停下步行喊道：「嘿，Finch！」

Finch轉身，看見槍管，而後他的大腦陷入完全空白。Reese的身體急撞向他，寬闊強大並把他推到了店面櫥窗玻璃上去。槍枝開了火，他無法呼吸。尖叫聲迴盪在街頭，幾乎淹沒了Bear惡狠狠的吠叫跟一陣匆忙逃離的腳步聲。他能嗅到槍擊殘留物，但那隨即被Reese問他話時湊近他臉上的呼吸蓋了過去。「你中槍了嗎？」他嗓音急切而粗厲。

有一瞬間，Finch並不確定，他感到麻木，而且幾乎沒法說出話來。他試圖搖頭，但只做到顫抖。「沒有。」

「進車裡去，離開這裡。」

說完後Reese就離去了，他衝往人行道追逐槍手，而Finch跟狗完全不曉得發生了甚麼事。

他只是站在那許久。路燈朦朧照著現下空無一人的人行道。他眼前有條毫無障礙通往車子的路線，但他卻無法讓他的雙腳為了活命而移動。事實上他做不到太多事，他甚至連完整的呼吸都沒辦法。他只能站在那裡低頭凝視他們打翻的飲料杯，茶跟咖啡在地板縫隙中混合。

「Finch，吭。」

那是方才靠在牆邊的那個男人，那個認出他的人，Finch在抬眼前就反應過來了。要不是一記拳頭隨後砸向他下巴，他都要慶幸起自己像Reese一般處變不驚了。指關節擦過他下唇掃過牙齒，接著他嚐到血味，然後膝蓋一彎，他嚐到了水泥地的味道。他的眼鏡飛散而去，太過震驚使得沿他的脊椎上下延燒的痛楚感覺起來很遙遠，彷彿他正經歷一場離魂體驗。這沒道理，一組陌生人叫他Finch還試圖殺他？而且Reese到底在哪？

一隻腳踢向他，Finch本能地舉起手臂，鞋尖對上他的手肘，一陣疼痛從尺骨端擴散而來，令他喘不過氣並動搖了他的神經系統。儘管試圖蜷起身軀，但他對此並無經驗，於是第二腳完全踢中了他的胃部。膽汁沖上喉嚨，他環抱住自己準備迎接第三擊，卻被兩雙粗魯的手抓住外套。有兩個人在場而且他們正把他拖向路邊──老天，他們企圖抓走他！──於是Finch抓住人行道地磚、抓住個垃圾桶，他抓住任何能抓的東西想阻止他們。

一陣鄰近的警笛聲救了他，至少他一開始是這樣想的。男人們停止拉扯並站直起來，但他們卻沒有逃跑。是Bear的功勞。Finch從未想過能從動物身上聽出恨意，直到Bear飛奔而過，快速追在那些攻擊他的人腳後。他不喜歡這樣，於是他呼喊著，試過所有他知曉的少數荷語命令直到Bear回到他身邊。他蜷縮在Bear的影子裡就像隻受傷的幼犬，直到有人觸摸了他背後。

是Reese。他能從耳裡聽見的沉重呼吸聲辨認出來。Reese一把就拉他站起來，彷彿他根本沒有重量，然後半拖半抱地將他領往安全處，帶到他們的車上。

「你需要醫生嗎？」Reese在打開後方車門時問著他，並指示Bear進去。

「不用，」Finch回道，但不是因為他確定自己不需要，而是因為去看醫生需要掩護身份跟故事，需要思考，而他眼下無法做到任何一點。「我沒事。」

他沉進後座。Bear把頭擱在他大腿上，這令人安慰，不過感覺到Bear背上因挫敗而怒豎的軟毛還是令Finch打了寒顫。他閉上眼，在Reese駕車帶他們迅速脫身時靠在門上，搖晃感令人作嘔。警車還在附近，但Reese擁有完美的脫逃藝術，不知為何他總知道該如何加速而不會看來可疑。警笛聲很快就消失了。

當Finch再度睜眼時，他們已到圖書館了。他不記得自己在到此的整段路上有好好喘過一口氣。當Reese帶他入內時，他粗重地吸了幾口氣，他們通過一道側門然後進了間位在一樓，幾乎未曾用過的客廳。Reese扯下最大張的沙發上的罩布，把一陣嗆人的粉塵帶進空氣中，Finch不得不閉上雙眼避過那些刺人顆粒。

「坐吧。」Reese開口而Finch照做了，坐進那凹凸不平的坐墊。

一道光在附近閃爍，是架生鏽的燈，附著顆裸燈泡，但它沒能照亮任何東西。Finch瞇眼看著他們週遭那片糢糊黑暗。「我看不見。」他喘息。

「你沒戴你的眼鏡。」Reese答道，他觸碰Finch的臉，輕輕抬起他的下巴並用指尖刷過他嘴邊那顯眼瘀傷。「放輕鬆，我們安全了。」

當Reese長繭的手指拂過他撕裂的嘴唇時，Finch瑟縮了一下。「我的眼鏡在哪？」

「被打碎了。」Reese從Finch的口袋裡抽出方巾卷起來。「你在這有擺備用眼鏡嗎？」他把布料壓在對方臉上然後挪起Finch的手去按住它，儘管手肘仍在抽痛，Finch還是勉力做到。「坐好，我馬上就回來。」

「等等。」Finch靠向他，然而Reese已經離去。「你沒把眼鏡留在那裡吧？」

「現在先別擔心那些。」他離開了房內。「待在原地。」

「John──」聽著Reese的鞋拍在樓梯上的腳步聲，Finch感受到一陣恐慌。那就像他腦裡的佈線打結了似的，房間黑暗而陌生，他獨自一人，而三個喊他Finch的男人方才試圖殺死他。不是針對Reese──而是他。他們知道他的名字跟長相，甚至可能知道他去了哪，這發現帶來的恐懼宛如令人窒息之物在他周圍波動。在他確定自己在做什麼以前，他就站起來移向了出口。「Bear？」

Bear已然在他身邊。當Finch把手往下探時，Bear舔了舔他的手指。這通常會有幫助，但Finch意識到他能嗅到血腥味，一陣驚懼。他忍不住懷疑Bear是否殺了那個攜槍的男人，把他的犬齒咬進了頸動脈。即便是為護衛他而做，這也是個可怕的念頭，他的呼吸在他接近房間唯一出口時變得更急促了。

Reese折回樓下，不滿低訴：「我告訴過你在這等著的。」

「我不能待在這裡。」Finch說道，但Reese抓住了他手臂，而他太虛弱，無法做出任何抗議。「你怎能把東西留在那邊？這下他們拿到它了。」

「你指你的眼鏡？」Reese無奈地嘆氣。「他們已經知道你的名字了，Harold，你的眼鏡不會給出更多資訊。」他領著Finch回到房內，讓他在沙發上坐下。

Finch顫抖著。「他們怎會認得我？」他的大腦一陣陣燃燒著，他沒法想起那些男人的長相，只記得他們的手揪住他衣服的感觸。當Reese碰觸他的肩膀，他跳了起來。「除了跟你在一起時我不用『Finch』這名字，他們是誰？」

「我不曉得。」Reese的聲音裡帶有某種尖銳與些微狂躁，而那對Finch的憂慮毫無幫助。「總之你停著別動。」

Reese離開了片刻，當他回來時，他把一塊濕涼的布料壓在Finch嘴上。他拭去血跡，但Finch依舊能在舌背上嚐到那銅質味。他知道這滲進了他的肺裡。週遭的一切突然都顯得致命，他尋找著逃生路線，可是連Reese看來都只比一抹黑明顯些。「我看不見。」

「我知道，我知道。我會在一分鐘內找到你的備份眼鏡。」

「我看不到。」Finch再度說著。他湊上去，找到了Reese西裝外套的領子，像抓住救生圈般地抓住它。「我不能待在這裡，我們不能──我們必須──」

「嘿，」Reese用手握住Finch的。「Harold。」他另一隻手則捏了捏Finch的肩膀。「你得冷靜下來，你能聽見我說的嗎？」Finch能在他的字句裡聽見憂心忡忡。

「我不能留在這裡。」Finch拉扯對方，但他虛弱得站不起來。「他們會回來的，她已經──」

「Harold！」Reese撫摸他的臉頰命令道：「看著我，現在。」

Finch努力嘗試。羞恥感在他腹中絞動，他利用這點，讓他疲憊的肉眼盡可能聚焦在Reese臉上。他只能勉強辯認出Reese擔憂皺眉的模樣。「我沒事。」他如此說著，因為他不喜歡Reese那樣看他。

「不，你並不好。你在過度換氣。」

「我無法控制。」直到話說出口，他才體認到那是事實。他直起身試圖正常呼吸，但他的胸膛緊縮，抵抗著那充滿血腥味的空氣。他不想將那吸進體內。「我沒辦法呼吸。」他顫抖地說著。他越是試圖去反抗他的本能，情況就越糟，最後他在Reese的雙手底下慌亂起來。「我沒辦法呼吸。」

「你可以的。你正在呼吸，但你必須冷靜下來。」Reese推了推Finch胸前，催促他躺下。「Harold，這不是她。你知道她不是這種作風。你在這裡很安全。」

Finch不適地在沙發上伸展躺平。坐墊凹凸不平，他能感覺到他的脊椎排列得挺彆扭，但此時也無計可施。他在心底不斷重複Reese的話『這不是她，這不是她，』但那只更令他想起她，他感到頭暈目眩。「John。」他盲目地伸手搆向上方。「我沒法──」

「噓。」Reese鬆掉Finch的領帶，輕解開他襯衫的前幾顆鈕釦。他將他寬大溫暖的的手平貼在Finch胸口。「別試著說話，」他說道，粗啞嗓音極為低沉又如此靠近，彷彿他正透過他們的老耳機在說話。「聽我說，我在你身邊。」他用另一隻手拂過Finch額角，笨拙嘗試著做出個撫慰的手勢。「我們一起做個深呼吸，好嗎？一、二……」

Reese深吸一口氣，同時將手沿Finch胸前順過，彷彿試圖把空氣拉進他肺里。Finch掙扎地配合並竭盡所能地不去想他喉間那依舊濃重的血腥味。他所有注意力都集中在Reese的手還有那手挾住他的力量，這迫使他悠長而緩慢地攝入了氧氣。而後當Reese吐氣時，他也照做了。

「很好。」Reese說道。那微小的信心意義深重。「再來，睜開你的眼睛，看著我。你沒事了。」

Finch喘息道：「我還是看不清。」但他還是睜開了雙眼。Reese看上去仍是一團模糊影子，不過這不要緊，因為Reese隨即鼓勵他再深呼吸一次。這奏效了，然後Reese靠著幾近磨人的耐心，得以帶領Finch再這樣呼吸許多次，直到Finch的指尖再度恢復知覺，他的世界也停止旋轉為止。

Reese在Finch能自己掌控呼吸後還是持續替他搓揉胸口。「這樣有好些嗎？」他嚴肅地詢問。

Finch嚥了嚥，恢復清明的思緒也帶回了羞恥，他在沙發上顫抖，感覺自己渺小而無能。Bear正在他身邊嗚咽著，而他有些想仿效。「我很抱歉。」他喃喃低語。

「別這麼說。」Reese完全扯開Finch的領帶，將它擱在一旁。「那不是你的錯。我當時也在場，所以你老實跟我說：你還好嗎？」

Finch彎了彎他的手指，伸直他痠痛的腿，然後感覺到他肘部跟肋骨的瘀傷。沒有骨折，沒有嚴重傷勢。「我想還好。」他答道。

「你確定？」

「我想……是的。」Finch又一次深呼吸，感覺重力在他背部下方恢復正常。「我沒事。」

Reese默默注視他好一陣子才往後退開。他又解開幾個扣子然後親自確認Finch的肋骨的狀況，他溫熱的手指在Finch的汗衫下滑過。「你認得那些人嗎？」他的嗓音突然尖銳起來。

「不認識。」Finch閉上眼，比先前回憶得更清楚些，但他依舊無法指認出攻擊他的人。「他們之中的一個人在那間咖啡店裡待過，他當時正傳訊給某個人。」他眨眨眼。「他還活著嗎？」

Reese站起身。「在這待好，我去倒點水給你。」他轉身準備離去。

某種冰冷感觸扣住Finch的喉頭。「他還活著嗎？」

「目前是的。」Reese靜靜離開。

他一不在之後房間變得更冷了。Finch將襯衫扣回原樣，但沒費心去管領帶。Bear悄悄走近後獲得了耳後的一下抓扒做為獎勵，不過Finch無法讓自己說出任何讚賞話語。無論詳情如何，他難以形容不必被迫觀看發生過的事讓他有多欣慰。

「那不是她，」取而代之的，他如此說著。期望自己相信於此。「不是她。」

帶著一瓶水跟備用眼鏡，Reese回來了。「我不管現在幾點。」邊說著他邊把東西遞給Finch，而Finch費了片刻才理解到他是跟某個人在通電話。「我要你過去那邊。犯人是個三十出頭的白人，黑髮有留鬍子。他左臂上有嚴重的動物咬傷。」

Finch用襯衫擦拭眼鏡而後戴上，一切都變得更安全點了。「你在跟誰說話？」

「那可不是我的問題。」Reese朝電話厲聲回應，他只會對Fusco警探如此嚴厲。「不管你要跟他們說什麼，反正把他留在那裡就是，我隨後就到。」

他掛斷電話，凝視Finch。在黑暗的空房中，他睜大雙眼、眼神堅定，一瞬間看上去就像是另一個人，另一種生物。「留在這，讓狗待在你身邊，我很快就回來。」他說道，聲音緊繃得宛如設置好的捕獸夾。

Finch再度感到難以呼吸。「你打算怎麼做？」

「我會去找出他們是誰，以及他們為何盯上你。」他遲疑了一下。「你想讓我連絡Carter嗎？我可以帶你去個她能看顧你的地方。」

「不用。」Finch迅速地回答。方才他還無法承受留在圖書館裡的念頭，那就像坐以待斃，讓他成了個無助的殘疾之人，但突然間，要離開的的想法伴隨恐慌感再度驚嚇到他。「我沒事。」

「好吧。」完全靜止地佇立好一陣子後，Reese彎下腰，以那同樣友善的手勢用指節背面拂過Finch額角。「如果你需要我就打給我。」他眼角一瞇，接著就快速闊步離開了房內。Finch聽著他一路走出去。

圖書館陷入寂靜，只有隱約的都市喧囂透過積灰小窗傳來。Finch伸出手，於是Bear能用鼻子輕頂他，讓他確信他不是獨自一人。「這不是她。」他再度自語，然後深呼吸一下坐了起來。

血液湧進腦袋令他頭暈，但熬過去之後他就感到比先前更加清醒。他的大腦重新開機，於是他再次憶起咖啡店裡那男人的所有事情，包括他那個靠在牆邊的同夥。當時共有三人，但除了那些粗暴扯在他外套上的手他無法想起其他任何跟那三名陌生人相關的事。

「Finch。」他大聲說出，好像他自己的聲音能震撼到他驅使他移動，而這確實有效，他挪動了雙腳。「他們叫我Finch。」Bear蹭蹭他的手，Finch安撫地拍拍他然後走向門口。「而不是我其他的假名。」他癟癟嘴，跛行到樓梯前，階梯看來比平常更高，他一步一階地爬上去。「誰知道我是Finch……」

Fusco警探認得他是Finch，Carter也是，而他知道他們都不會出賣他，不是嗎？他嚥了一下，又踩上一階。他的司機Mr. Mason知道他叫Finch，但他付的薪資優渥到足以讓人不出賣他。他沒有房產是掛在Finch名下的，也沒有銀行帳戶用這名字。Zoe知道他叫Harold Finch，可是暗殺他能給Zoe帶來的好處微乎其微。而『她』知道他叫Harold，自然也能有辦法知道『Finch』，不過Reese是對的，這不是她的作風。

「這不是她。」Finch再次說道，當他抓住樓梯扶手時，他的肘部痠痛起來。

有些人知道他是『Harold』，那腐敗的製藥公司前總裁、盜用他人身分的金髮女性、還有他的前同事們，但他們知道的是Crow、是Crane、或Partridge，有時甚至包括Wren。Will認得的就是Harold Wren。但Finch的用途極為有限，這是個振翅穿越縫隙的隱微之名。Finch是個他特意為這任務而創的身分，為了Reese。Finch是他的超級英雄頭銜，是他的耳畔低語。他轉變成了怎樣的人，其本質都體現於此，Finch是他的重生之名。

即便是Grace都不知曉Harold Finch。

Finch走到了樓上。他的肋骨刺痛，於是在能繼續活動前他花了些時間慢慢呼吸，吸進再呼出。他先前不夠謹慎。每次Reese在公共場合，在他們的號碼面前叫他Finch時，他都沒留意。咖啡店裡那男人看到他的臉時沒有行動──他是喊了聲「嘿，Finch！」以後才觀察他的目標是否有反應。他需要確認。那人究竟是誰？有誰知道Finch其名卻不識他的長相？

Finch坐到他的電腦前，打從指尖掃過鍵盤那刻，他就感覺堅強起來。疼痛從臉部、手肘跟肋間消褪，他現在強而有力。暫時將道德擱在一旁，他直接駭進即時犯罪打擊中心，尋找那場衝突的監控影像跟相關的警方通訊。正如他從Reese簡要的電話對談中所知，兇手已經被帶去鄰近醫院治療Bear在他身上製造的傷口了。Finch慶幸那並未讓監視鏡頭收錄到。他能看見的只有Bear，一道佈著畫面雜訊的灰黑色閃光飛奔在那逃竄的男人身後直入小巷，Reese緊跟在後。他心想不知當時Reese是否也在咆哮。

在他的想像力不切實際起來之前，Finch打給了Fusco警探。

「行了，我已經在路上了。」Fusco在第一聲鈴響後對著電話嘀咕。「我收到簡訊了。」

「我們的朋友跟你在一起嗎？」Finch詢問，而他為自己聽起來完全正常感到驕傲。

「怎麼，你意思是說你不知道？還以為每件事你都曉得。」

Finch調出追蹤著Reese手機的視窗，他想必是開車去的，因為他已經幾乎要到醫院了。而後Finch在發問前確認了他們的通話回線並未接通。「警探，當你在收集你對我的研究情報時，你可曾跟我們的合夥人以外的任何人分享過資訊？」

Fusco尷尬地遲疑了。「嗯……呃，你在說啥？」

「警探，這並不是譴責。」Finch續道。「我們把這留待之後再談。現在我只需要知道，關於我你所能蒐羅到的訊息是否有其餘任何人可以取得，如此而已。」

「好吧，我……」Fusco小聲埋怨了幾句。「聽著，這可不是我的主意。但是呃，不，當然沒給別人知道了。你不覺得我要是這樣做了快樂先生會扒掉我的皮嗎？」

「別的不提，這點上我確信是如此。」Finch並不喜歡這樣談論Reese，儘管他偶爾會就他搭檔的殺傷力開玩笑，但今晚，他話中找不著幽默。「謝謝你，Fusco警探。」

「話說這到底怎麼回事？」Fusco問著，他有時會忘記這份關係如何運作。「除了差點變成狗食之外這犯人做了什麼？」

Finch也為難地猶豫了。在他想到要移動前他的手指就在退出鍵上了，不過他並未按下它。他需要答案，越快越好。「他幾乎成了殺人兇手，」他慢慢說道。「稍早前他對我開了槍。」

「衝『你』開槍？」

「而且他不是單獨行動。」Finch播出那兩個男人攻擊他時那段人行道的監視片段，他們身穿連帽衫，面目經過喬裝。他想像著白色小方框在他們頭部四周跳出，標上社保號碼。機器已然知曉這些人是誰以及他們為何試圖殺他，而這並非頭一次他極度渴望調出一個登入視窗。

Finch續道：「我們遭到三個男人攻擊，我相當確定他們的目標是我，不是我們的朋友。我現在傳手邊有的那兩個逃掉的人的照片給你，不過資訊並不多。」Finch從視頻截取出那兩個男人最清楚的照片傳到Fusco的手機上。「我需要知道這兩個人是誰以及他們找上我的目的是什麼，越快越好。」

Fusco降低了聲調。「你認為他們是替先前那個瘋狂小妞辦事的？」

「不，不是她。」Finch再度猶豫。「警探，請保持連絡。我不喜歡這事給我的感覺。」

「是啊，當然了，我會的。」儘管Fusco是個頑固遲鈍的傢伙，聽起來他確實理解Finch真正的意思。「有消息了我會讓你知道。」他哼了一聲。「事實上，我手機會一直開著，你自己就能聽到一切了。」

「謝謝你，警探。」Finch掛上電話轉而連絡Reese。「Mr. Reese？」

「一切還好嗎？」

Reese的呼吸聲再度傳進他耳裡，這讓Finch的肺正常發揮其作用。「是的我很好。我看見你已經要到醫院了，Fusco警探就在你後頭。」

眼下Reese是個螢幕上的光點，Finch看著他溜進醫院，而等Reese的電話一偵測到醫院的內部無線網路，他就能藉此侵入系統了。「最近入院的遭狗咬傷的男性病患，沒登記名字，他被帶到四號檢查室。看起來好像已經登錄了手術申請。」Finch心不在焉地唸著。

代表Reese的光標在螢幕上移動，距離相當於幾條走廊。「警察在這。」Reese說著。「有兩個守在門外。」

Finch留意到第二個光標出現在停車場。「Fusco警探到了，讓他處理吧。」

「我還帶著警徽，他們不會對我說不。」

Reese的聲音裡再次帶上那尖銳感，他正瀕臨施暴邊緣。「你在一間四處是人的醫院裡。」Finch提醒著他。「等一分鐘就好，Fusco會到那裡的。」

這回Finch確定他感覺到Reese的怒氣升起，一如Bear豎起毛，不過他忍住了。

Fusco隨即到場會合了，在他向Reese保證他當然知道他在做什麼屁事之後，他走近那些警員。其中一位，Finch旁聽到那是Casey警員，她認得Fusco，在談起正事前他們閒聊了一會兒。Finch能感應到Reese正在附近走廊上來回踱步。最後Casey警員給了Fusco事實，告訴他那槍擊案件當時跟之後的一些目擊證人的描述。但沒人真正知道發生了什麼事，而犯人則不肯開口。

「讓我試試。」Fusco說著。「我對付人可有一手。」

Casey笑了，然後她就放他進去。

Finch靠向前去聆聽。他試著想像那場景：黑鬚男人坐在病床上，手臂被包紮並固定住，等待手術室做好準備。與Reese合作前，他的想像力侷限在程式碼跟圖表上，但如今，他無法停止想像。每一晚當他坐在這圖書館裡，他會想像Reese潛行於巷弄、穿梭在暴徒之間，想像號碼們是小張的列印照片釘在除此之外無從識別的軀體上。就坐在那，伴著Bear在他的電腦前，他想像著，有時候這近得就像他能夠待在Reese身旁一樣。他變得簡直太擅長於此了。

「你誰啊？」槍手說道，然而他聲音裡有那麼一頓，某種意味讓這話並不真算個問句。

「Fusco警探，兇案組的。」Finch腦中浮現Fusco把拳頭塞在口袋裡的方式，還有他往後跟上站著好讓自己看起來更高的模樣。他總是非常容易就能被具象化。「聽說你今晚差點就把自己搞進我的雷達範圍裡。」

「你就是Fusco。」男人重複著，而Finch的直覺獲得了確認，這名陌生人至少是認得Fusco的。「你得傳個訊給Simmons。」

Finch感覺自己臉色變得蒼白。Simmons。他無法置信他竟然沒想到這點。

「HR。」Reese沙啞嗓音傳入耳裡。「到頭來原來是他們。」

「等等。」Finch闔上眼，想起在簡餐店的那個午後。牽制住Simmons並非多聰明的一步，不過他當時是機警的，他確定自己處在最佳狀態，他並未用自己的任何假名向對方作自我介紹，更別提是Finch了。「有點不對勁，沒錯，HR知道我，但是──」

「你憑什麼認為我會想幫你做這事？」Fusco答道，Finch靜下來聆聽著。「我不是給他跑腿的。」

「我聽說的可不是這樣。」陌生人說。

Fusco表露不滿，Finch則希望自己能鑽進他耳裡，這樣就能告訴他無論如何先問到他能得到的消息再說。幸好Fusco似乎是聽見他的心聲了。「訊息是啥？」

「讓他到這來然後把我弄出這鬼地方。」他怒氣沖沖地說著。「我就要得手了，差一點就能抓到他。下次我不會失手的。」

Finch感覺一陣噁心。他看看四周尋找著Bear，並因為發現他就在身旁感到安慰。「John？」

「我聽到他們說的了。」

「你說誰？」Fusco追問時，他口袋裡的手機隨他動作移動了一下。「你目標是誰？」

Finch在沉默中屏住呼吸。「告訴Simmons傳話的是Keller，我需要他到這來。」槍手說道。

Fusco像是考慮了下要做何選擇，然後才說：「我會看看我能做什麼。」

踏出室內，他告知Casey警員裡頭收訊不良但他得打個電話，所以要先閃了。他走到隔壁大廳，而後，當Finch螢幕上的那兩個閃爍光標合併為一時，傳來另一陣較為刺耳的衣物摩擦聲。

「誰是Keller？」Reese逼問著。

「我不知道，放開我行嗎？我們可是在公共場所。」

「既然要找Simmons，那他一定是個警察，他是誰？」在Reese說話的同時，Finch開始調出警察個資。

「我不認識這城市裡的每個警察好吧？他說不定還根本不是警察，HR也有養些混混。」

Finch點過那些面孔：Brandon Keller警員，Alicia Keller警員，Jason Keller警督。那些人之中沒人看來眼熟，而他開始感到反胃。「Simmons認得我，而他如果沒把我跟你聯想到一起我可就要感到意外了。我們都知道他可不是你的崇拜者。但是，」他深吸口氣。「這不能解釋那些人為何叫我Finch。知道那名字的人並不多。」

通訊另一端停頓了好一陣子，Finch能聽見Reese緩慢的呼吸聲。當Reese開口時，他的嗓音聽來緊繃而在掌控之中，一如他的手握住槍把的模樣。「Elias知道你是Finch。」

反應過來這事實後，衝擊大到令Finch眼冒金星，於是他向後靠在他的椅背上。但他並不害怕，而是感到困惑。他立即回想上一次他見到Carl Elias的情況，對方一身橘色囚衣坐在那，手肘靠在桌上。腦中浮現Elias的手越過棋盤將倒了他的國王的影像，他搖搖頭。

「Elias沒有理由殺我。」儘管他試圖想出個理由，想出任何此時能派上用場的資訊，但一無所獲。「何況如果是他，他有的是更好的人手可派。」他依舊在鍵盤上彎起手指繼續工作。

「嘿，你要去哪？」Fusco突然發問。

Finch目光躍向螢幕，看見代表Reese的光標正回頭朝那房間移動，於是他語帶警戒地一喚。「John？」

「待在原地別動。」Reese說道，隔了一會兒Finch才反應過來那是對Fusco說的，不是對他。「聯絡Simmons，我要知道他知道些什麼。」

Fusco抗議著。「要是我把他叫來了，而你埋伏在這攻擊他，那我會有什麼下場？他會認為是我──」

「如果我最後襲擊了他，你就再也不必擔心他怎麼想了。」

「John，請別做任何衝動的事。」Finch更大聲些地再次開口。

Reese的光標就停在Keller房間前的那個轉角。「無論會發生什麼事，我們現在都必須結束這件事。在他們那樣對你之後，我可不打算放他們脫身。」

「我不希望你在一間滿是人的醫院裡攻擊警察、或是Simmons。我們還不知道他究竟為誰工作。」Finch語氣堅持。他的心跳正在加速，於是他想著Reese強有力而溫暖的手，他的手和施在發痛胸口上的緩慢按摩，都使Finch冷靜下來。

「Harold。」這次Reese的話就是朝他說的了。「之前你說過，你並沒預料到我會去追回你。」

Finch頓感喉頭哽塞。「現在真的不是談這個的時候……」

「追隨你的人是我，所以請你相信我。」

Finch嚥了一下，感到嘴裡發乾，胃部沉悶地堵在肋骨上。他深呼吸著，卻不曉得該說什麼。

「我了解。」然後，儘管不確定自己在做什麼他還是回答了。或許他只是想假裝他不知道Reese打算怎麼做。「可是你也必須相信我。」他屈身向前，把手臂擱在桌面上，掙扎於不要去憶起某段痛楚回憶。「Mr. Reese，你的安危對我而言也同樣重要，小心行事。」

「我會的。」

隨後Finch不得不轉移注意力，因為Fusco已經移動到建築物的前方並正撥號給Simmons，他在第三聲鈴響時接了電話，而他粗啞的聲音讓Finch打了個寒顫。「我現在沒時間搭理你，Lionel。」

「你以為我就有？」Fusco回以反擊。「聽著，你一個躺在表維醫院的小伙子托我傳話說要找你。你認識個叫Keller的？」

Simmons嘆口氣，語帶惱怒。「Keller，他是膝蓋給人射穿了還是怎麼了？」

Finch咬緊牙關，即便壓根不會被聽見他還是保持安靜。「這表示你派他去追咱們的西裝男了？讓那樣個小無賴去對上前特種部隊？HR肯定真是沒人可挑了。」

「他不屬於HR。」感覺受到冒犯，Simmons立刻否認。「他就是個想給自己揚名立萬的無名小卒。他說他有些我沒有的資訊，打算辦成這事。這下聽起來他像是沒對我說實話，而你知道我有多討厭這樣。」

Finch的電話響起，但他暫時無視於此。駭進Simmons用的手機公司，他期望能從他最近的通話中找到名為Keller的來電。這是項緩慢的作業，讓他保持忙碌，於是他就不會去思考Reese可能會做什麼。他的光標正在移動。

「我猜這表示你不會滾過來了。」

「Lionel，跟我說話時管好你的嘴。要是你那麼喜歡那雜碎，就自己幫他脫困吧。」

Simmons掛了電話。沒線索可追下去，Finch挫敗之餘擠出個古怪表情。不過他在Simmons通話記錄上的調查產出了結果：四天前他接到了來自一個名叫Martin Keller的人打的幾通電話。「John，你聽見他們剛才說的？我想我找到一個名字了──Martin Keller。他替一間郵遞公司工作，住在西區，他有隱蔽持槍許可，可能有前科。」

當他企圖回電給Fusco時，他才發現早先他忽視的那通電話留了個留言，播出留言後，一道混合的電腦合成語音朗誦出聲：「Health: Charlie, Romeo; U.S. History: Mike, India; Psychiatry: Oscar, Tango.」

這是個號碼。不需調查，Finch立刻就認出了那號碼，強烈的憂懼感湧上他心頭，一時之間他腦中一片空白。「John，你在哪裡？」他問道，沒能讓語氣不顯憂慮。叫出那本應顯示出Reese位置的視窗，他發現『失去訊號』的訊息正對他閃爍，而他沒法想起是從何時起就沒聽見Reese的呼吸聲，坦白說，自己在這種時刻竟能如此粗心大意的事實嚇壞了他。

Finch打給Fusco，一聽見電話接通的那刻他就開口詢問：「John在哪裡？」

「吭？不知道啊。」Fusco的光標還在地圖上，Finch不耐地看著它穿過醫院往回移動。「他應該還在盯著咱們的犯人吧。你有聽我到跟Simmons的所有對話嗎？」

「你必須立刻找到他。」Finch說道。

「為什麼，這下又怎麼了？」

Finch差點就要坦承實情了，他幾乎必須咬住自己嘴唇才能不說出真相：那不只是一個號碼，這是個本該已經從系統中被修去的號碼──Reese的號碼。他非常明瞭這意味著什麼。「他要去殺掉Mr. Keller。」他盡可能平靜地說，然而他的語氣並不怎麼平靜。

Fusco的光標停住了。「喔，等等，我可不要牽扯進這裡頭去。」

「警探──」

「Finch，我就在這裡。」Reese透過通訊回路說道，突然間，他又近在耳邊而且幾近觸手可及。

儘管希望這能讓自己安心，但Finch的頸部仍因脈動壓力而緊繃著，只因機器給了他Reese的號碼，而機器從不出錯。為何是現在？它看見了什麼？這些疑問在他腦中盤旋，可是他的想像力忽然完全幫不上忙了。「我無法從你手機上的GPS收到訊號。」Finch再度為試圖冷靜下來而徒勞地掙扎。「你在哪裡？」

「你說他叫Martin Keller？」背景音裡，傳來後車廂碰一聲關上的聲響。

「對，但是…」Finch嚥了嚥唾沫。「等等，告訴我是怎麼回事。」

「我會去解決這事，即使只是聽著，你也不需要在場。」Reese語氣堅決。

「Mr. Reese，可是──」

「Lionel，替我顧著他。我會再聯絡。」

隨後在兩人能回應前Reese就切斷了通信。

Finch坐在椅子上動彈不得，不知該做什麼才好。這時Fusco警探突然發出詛咒聲。Finch能聽見他穿過一扇門時衣料磨擦的聲音。「Cassey警員跟她搭檔倒在Keller房裡，犯人逃了。」一分鐘後Fusco傳來報告，Finch閉上了雙眼。

「有任何他們往哪去的線索嗎？」明知不會有答案，Finch還是問了。

「沒有。老天，我得通報這事。」

「等等，等我──」

「這太超過了。」Fusco氣憤地打斷他。「這些可是老實的好警察！我現在就通報。」

Fusco切斷了通話，但Finch仍能聽見他使勁一扯房內的緊急警報拉繩，通報有兩名員警負傷。Finch明白Reese幾乎不可能被逮，他已經在這棟建築物之外，而只有天知道他正載著Martin Keller去哪。那會是某個隱密之處，一個讓人可以從他身上敲打出資訊又不必煩惱怎麼處理他的地方。

Finch推了下他的眼鏡，用雙手揉揉眼睛。他不希望這樣。這不會是第一次他任Reese行動，卻不會令一切變得容易。一定還有更好的方法。思考不同選項跟應變方案是他的工作，Reese在這方面仰賴著他。這是個他有時候會讓自己忘記的祕密──Reese依賴於他。這是Reese為何會追蹤他的理由。因為Reese曾是個截然不同的人，而Finch心底知曉Reese要再度變成那樣有多麼容易，也明白若是如此會對他們兩人有何影響。

不過，或許Finch只是不願意成為某個人的死因，即便那是個像Keller那樣卑劣的打手。

Finch回撥給Fusco警探，但對方沒有回應。當Fusco總算回電給他時，他駭進醫院保全影像的作業正進行到一半。Fusco的聲音聽起來緊繃且依舊憤怒，但就某方面來說，他比Finch更加適應Reese的作風，很快就能沒事了。

「你的神奇小子是從後頭離開的，他飆走一輛黑車，後車廂塞了Keller。他們往南邊去了，攝影機沒法拍清車牌。」

「謝謝你，警探。」

Fusco不快地哼了一聲。「你對他去哪有苗頭了？我可還不確定我想攪進這團渾水裡。」

「不，Fusco警探，你做的已經夠多了。不過如果你能找到跟Keller還有他那兩位同夥的任何消息，我也會深表感激。謝謝你。」

「不客氣。」Fusco答道，聽上去有點困惑，隨後掛了電話。

Finch於是又回到他的工作上。Reese的車上有個GPS追蹤器，但當他搜索時，他發現車就停在醫院外頭。可見今晚要有個偷車大盜出沒了。他考慮著是否完成他在醫院監控影像中的搜捕，但他很肯定Fusco已經告訴過他一切他能到手的消息了。往南，Reese可能是朝海邊去，或是一家汽車旅館，抑或是他們的其中一個藏身處。Reese能去的地點太多了。Finch當然可以前往現場然後一一追蹤每個路口的攝影機，好至少對Reese選了哪個方案更有概念，然而這需要時間，況且要站在開放街道上的念頭令他感到反胃。目前沒有時間了，何況他反正做不到這件事。

Finch的呼吸再度加速，這太荒謬了。他看過Reese載著Andrew Benton駛進黑暗。他曾花了三天等待Reese把一名美國法警綁到墨西哥然後隻身歸來。他信任Reese，如果這些陌生人是個威脅，也許是沒有其他方式能化解，他這些手段能確保他們繼續運作。號碼的意義更為重大。

Finch反覆說服自己，然而他能想起的全是Reese拂過他鬢邊那溫暖的手，還有一股血腥味。

「定位資產John Reese。」Finch朝空中說道。

好一段漫長緊繃的時間後，沒有任何事發生，Finch覺得他彷彿是從自己手中獲救了。他又恐慌發作了，根本沒有理由在此刻像這樣將他們為之努力的一切暴露在風險下。他並不是為John Reese的靈魂而戰鬥，那場戰爭由不得他。但在圖書館的黑暗之中，沒有耳邊那平靜的呼吸聲安撫他，Finch感覺世界醜陋窄小，而機器給他Reese號碼的原因或許並非如他所想。

隨後，某件從未發生過的事發生了。

一個視窗躍上Finch的螢幕。是個一般對話框，不含任何身份認證要求或其餘Finch熟悉的威脅評估。它顯示：

檢索的性質

Finch凝視那文字。某部分的他曾期望這不會奏效，但他的創物那簡單而悠然的效率不容錯認。數以百萬的耳朵正聆聽著，於是他再度開口：「定位資產John Reese。」

文字向上捲動然後被一行字取代：

資產位置非相關

感應到Finch的焦慮，Bear靠了過來。無視於此，Finch雙眼鎖定在螢幕上不可思議的反駁訊息。這不是他的機器──而是她，這是她──他心中發出不間斷的悲鳴，彷彿一台老舊的卷軸式印表機。但是，不對，這根本不是她，她有她的作風跟虛張聲勢的手法，何況她夠高明，並不需要對他如此耍花招。她只要在Reese不在時直接找上門就行了。

Finch拭去額上汗水，嘗試輸入指令，卻得到相同的結果。「這是怎麼回事？」他低聲自語。他明白打從他踏進那間咖啡店起就有些事非常不對勁，但他從未想過他會成為個膽小鬼，畏縮於世界的崩塌。「他是不是…資產John Reese目前狀態為何？」

狀態：使用中　威脅等級：最低

「資產位置。」Finch再次下令。

請說明詢問「位置」之目的

Finch咬緊牙關。他不能像這樣保持連線，就算只是這般簡單的寥寥幾行單字，他也根本打從一開始就不該違背原則接觸機器。他心知肚明Reese如果知情會怎麼想。這些時日以來，機器本能幫助他們、拯救他們以及那些他們為之付出生命的人命，然而Finch太清楚去尋求它的幫助要付出的代價可能有多麼龐大。但如今，就在他背叛了自己的正直跟Reese的信賴去呼喚它的此刻，它卻拒絕了他。或許他實在把它造得太好了。

「總之告訴我他在哪裡！」Finch厲聲一喊。

螢幕閃動片刻，然後顯示：

不建議管理者此時干預

「干預？」Finch花了幾秒才理解眼前所見的含意，他臉色蒼白、緩緩倒回椅背上。「你不想告訴我是因為你知道我會去追他，」他震驚地說：「你在保護我。」

視窗向下捲動。

管理者目前威脅等級：最低  
保持管理者目前威脅等級是優先考量

Finch立刻答道：「不，我們已經談過這件事了，我的安全不是優先考量。」

定義優先考量

「號碼才是優先──你明白的。」Finch趨向前，感到挫折且情緒激動。「就好比你剛才給我的號碼。你的程式並不包括當我的保母。」

機器又是片刻沒有回應，彷彿它正在……思考。隨後它報出：

任務運作的持續性是優先考量  
管理者不在造成持續性的錯誤  
應變備案資產：REESE, JOHN於管理者不在時不作用  
管理者存在是任務持續運作的條件  
維持管理者安全是優先考量

Finch搖了搖頭，這不是事情該有的發展。他想起Reese早先的話，恐懼在他的皮膚下脈動，看見事實就印在他電腦螢幕上感覺更是無比糟糕。他們做這工作時不能沒有他。世上最先進的人工智能跟它最有力的人類執行者都宣稱他們不願意在失去驚恐且渺小的Harold Finch的狀況下繼續這任務。

這真可笑。Finch軟弱無力，一小時前，一枝槍對著他的臉就令他大腦一片空白，還在Reese手底下顫抖並幾近落淚。比起這樣的懦夫，他們值得跟更好的搭檔綁在一起。他已經在諸多層面上失敗過，是如此之脆弱，Harold Finch不該被任何人擺在優先位置。

Finch把手指擺上鍵盤。「現在就告訴我他在哪裡。」

機器猶豫著，最後妥協給出了一間只收現金的汽車旅館的地址，Finch跟Reese必要時曾利用過這間位在南邊的旅館。將那資訊加進手機裡，Finch站起身。「我會沒事的。」他笨拙地說著，宛如在安撫一個孩子。「我會帶狗去。」

當Finch抵達汽車旅館時，他已經讓Reese跟Keller獨處了將近四十五分鐘。他不確定自己會找到甚麼，也不知那名襲擊他的男人是否還會有任何殘渣留下。他將Bear留在車裡，跛行到那唯一一間使用中的客房。「Mr. Reese？」敲門前他先呼喚著，因為他知道要是不先表明自己的身分，或許會招來一柄槍管對著他的臉，他現在承受不了這個。

某個人在房內移動，Finch發誓他能聽見裡頭傳來一個男人緊張的呻吟。他設法讓自己保持足夠冷靜，但當門一開Reese閃出門外時，他明白自己還沒準備好。

Reese已經脫了外套，他把袖子捲到手肘處，衣領跟指甲裡有血跡。有鑒於沒有任何血是他的，這並非Finch見過的他的最糟狀況，而且他身上也看不到任何防禦性傷痕。他一如往常高大且危險。

「我說過要你相信我。」Reese說道。

Finch試圖回答卻說不出話，忙於盯著站在他面前的男人看。Reese的眼神明亮而狂野不馴，下顎緊繃得如同一匹索食的食肉動物。這是隻由他曾信任過的男男女女所造就的動物，這一面也是Finch如今需要他表現的。因為只要有必要，Reese可以成為一切。他能做個迷人的英雄、溫柔而有同情心的照顧者，以及一頭猛獸。對Finch而言，他有這些諸多面貌，有時候，即便那之中有任何一面是真的，這些太過迥然對立的面貌也讓Finch無法說清何者最為真實。真正的John Reese是在圖書館裡將五指靦腆梳過他額際那個人？或者現在這樣才是John Reese最根本的模樣？而這又重要嗎？

「抱歉。」在自覺到話已浮上舌尖前，Finch就低語出聲了。

他道歉是由於他明白無論John Reese現在是怎樣的人，那都肇因於他，但Reese值得更好的。出於私心，他已經讓自己獲得了優先順位。他，一個會在槍口前陷入恐慌、一個在面對他人性命時扮演過上帝，又在對己有利時就揮舞起道德標竿的人。Harold Finch，這渺小的驚弓之鳥並不該擁有讓一個如此卓越之人因他的消失而「不作用」的權力。他如此不值得這樣的待遇，這深刻的依賴嚇壞了他。

沒有人該為了救他而成為個殺人兇手。

「對不起。」Finch再度說著，只因他不曉得還能說什麼。懊悔穿過腿部鑽進他脊椎，留給他顫抖。「我很抱歉。」

Reese只是凝視他片刻，一臉困惑，然而他是John Reese，因此他很快就反應過來了。往前踏一步，他把Finch抓進他的懷抱裡。他強壯而溫暖，Finch努力集中於此而不去想他衣領上的血漬。當他們沉浸於彼此的擁抱中時，Finch緊揪著Reese的襯衫，期望能埋葬自己。沒有你，我也無法有作用。他想這樣說。沒有你我甚至不知自己能不能開始做這項工作。他想相信他們都同樣的依賴對方、走投無路而又絕望，但他才是正在顫抖又呼吸困難的那方。

「你想離開了？」Reese在他耳邊問著，Finch抵在他肩上點點頭，於是他鬆手讓彼此分開。「給我一分鐘。」

Reese迅速轉身回到旅館內。Finch沒有試圖窺看室內，他能聽見移動還有某些聽來像是個男人痛苦呻吟的聲音，然後是一陣金屬互刮的聲響。某部分的他希望能回到車裡去揉揉Bear的脖子直到這事結束，但那裡同樣染血。所有他雙手碰觸過的都變成能致人於死。於是他一動不動地站著，聽著室內摔打緊繃的聲響。當他閉上眼睛，要想像室內情況就跟他過去上百次為Reese設想過的時候一樣容易。皮手套在Reese的指節週圍彎皺，他在唬弄他那無助的受害者時冰冷地斜睨著對方，而蓄著黑鬍子的男人則哀求饒命。

他本該在那裡親眼去看並且承擔責任，但Reese仍舊期望假裝他們之間有所不同，假裝即便他們兩人都位在槍後，由誰扣下扳機還是有所差異，所以Finch讓他維持那方式。他沒有移動，只因這是他現在唯一能為Reese做的。

汽車旅館的房內傳來一聲肯定是從消音的九毫米手槍發出的槍響。Finch嚇了一跳，但他甚至還沒時間全身僵硬起來，Reese就已經穿著他的外套跟大衣來到外頭，領他遠離那建築物。「我現在帶你回圖書館。」Reese說道，Finch只是點頭回應。

他們坐進Finch的車裡，由Reese開車掉頭回去。「Martin Keller以前替Elias工作。」他的話令Finch起了雞皮疙瘩。「Elias從我們第一次見面起就知道你是Finch。」他的唇線向下一扭。「我原先粗心了，在其他人面前會談到那個名字。顯然Elias一開始以為只要他能除掉我的『老闆』，我就會成為自由身，所以他對他的手下們散佈過你的名字。」

Finch整個人縮進副駕駛座。「但Martin Keller現在並不為Elias工作。」

「不，在Elias被關進牢裡後，他一些手下就跳船了。Keller跟他的朋友們想方設法要討好HR，然後他們找到了你。」

Finch深吸口氣，屏住，然後再呼出。「我想這表示我不能再用『Finch』了。」

接下來的車程中，Reese都保持緘默。

當他們抵達圖書館，Reese先行下車，然後協助Finch踏出副駕駛座，不過從他的肢體語言看來，很明顯他並不打算入內。「Keller聲稱他沒告訴過任何人有關你的事，他跟他的同夥原本想把全部功勞都歸他們自己所有。我不認為他告訴過Simmons。」

「你相信他？」

Reese眨眨眼。「我相信他說這些的時候可沒辦法對我撒謊。」

Finch懷著那令他不會感到反胃的希望抓住Bear的狗鍊。「那他的同夥又如何？」

Reese正要回答，但他的手機響了。看見那號碼，他開啟了免持通話，接著一連串的單字和字母透過不同的電腦合成音被背誦出來。Finch盯著手機看，不過今天早已過得不可思議，導致他沒法再感到驚訝了。「看樣子你至少要上樓來一段時間了。」

Reese把手機塞回口袋。當他看向Finch時，劃過那雙晶亮藍眼的歉疚感令Finch不得不別開視線。「我知道你對這事是怎麼想的，Harold，但是──」

「我懂。」Finch再度深呼吸一次，然後轉身走向圖書館。「這是我們都志願的事。」

Finch解出那兩個號碼，之後Reese就再度離去，這次他讓他的GPS跟耳機都保持開啟。Finch則在圖書館的黑暗中等待，他聆聽著Reese的呼吸聲配合追捕過程加快並調節。當Reese處理其餘不法事件時，他放鬆地坐下並且無需挪動一根手指。沒有一個叫他Finch的人會再試圖殺他。對於不必放棄Harold Finch他感受到一種深沉且近乎病態的滿足。

因為Finch是他為Reese而生的名字。


End file.
